Biribiri Tsundere
by Zukiechi
Summary: After the incident of the penalty game Touma Kamijou had made with Mikoto Misaka, Touma lost miserably and was set to be punished according to the bet the two had promised. The condition was set by Misaka Mikoto. "If you lose, you have to do whatever I say,". That condition was also set to Misaka by Touma, she have to do anything he says if she lose? No way, what will happen then?


_**( Hello guys! It's Dekuzuki/Zukiechi. Yes, the author of this series I'm about to is a Kamikoto fanfiction for the series "A Certain Magical Index" and "A Certain Scientific Railgun" or known as "Toaru Majutsu No Index" and "Toaru Kagaku No Railgun" in their japanese titles. I do not own any characters from this fan fiction story, all rights reserved and credits goes to Kazuma Kamachi for writing a great light novel series and creating a big franchise. I do not own any rights to permanently change the original published work, I'm simply here to create a fanfiction with slight AU. Kamikoto is the main purpose and target of this work, do not complain if there's some character development that could be done better. I'm not an elite professional writer, please help improve my writing by giving me reviews and feedbacks to keep me going. Here's the summary of the story:  
**_

* * *

__After the incident of the penalty game Touma Kamijou had made with Mikoto Misaka, Touma lost miserably and was set to be punished according to the bet the two had promised. The condition was set by Misaka Mikoto. "If you lose, you have to do whatever I say,". That condition was also set to Misaka by Touma, she have to do anything he says if she lose? No way, she couldn't get the fact of losing to that idiot out of her head. Touma still lost after that, he thought the punishment would be something like divine torture such as spending all his pocket money on her groceries and shopping, or treat her to a fancy restaurant that will also results in him getting bankrupt. The punishment she did to Touma Kamijou shouldn't even be called a punishment, she was dragging him to go shopping with her and help carry all her bags, and then to spend many times together. Touma wonders if she really is punishing him or trying to have a good time? He's so dense, he only think of her as a friend, no more, no less. Could Misaka the tsundere change that? Could Touma's denseness negates her feelings for him like how his Imagine Breaker did to all those supernatural phenomenas and only stays as friends in their relationship? Whatever it is, this Biribiri Tsundere better confess to him or they will never end up together.___ )_

* * *

"And what exactly are you doing, Biribiri?" A certain spiky haired male said, tilting his head down from staring at the ceiling, he had felt the zapper Biribiri, Mikoto Misaka, hugging him. In other words, it could be called cuddling him, no? But that thought had never crossed his mind. He just simply thinking that she's giving a normal hug, as 'friends' ofcourse. What else would she do?

The hazel-eyed girl, with short brown hair, or to be more precise, Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun, third ranked out of all the 7 Level 5s living in a mass-wide big city, Academy City. The population is about 2.3 million, since it's called 'Academy' City, it's basically a place where you calls home for students to live in. About 80% of the population consisting of students, and the another 20% are adults who basically works there, visits the place, or even commit crimes. It's a pain in the ass to handle a city with more than half of the population are kids who could basically wreck havoc all the times and cause troubles for the higher-ups, no?

The city is said to be 20 or even 30 years more advanced than any other place in the world, it is a city consisting of 2.3 million espers, people with ESPers abilities, or to be more precise, supernatural powers that can be explained and developed with science. Even tho the city is full of espers, there's still these people who uses magic to commit crimes, that certain spiky haired boy, Touma Kamijou, had encountered many magicians/sorcerers in his everyday daily lives, it is all because of them trying to kidnap his roommate, Index, a girl with long light blue hair and have a memory of the 103,000 grimoires.

It's hard to say, but these grimoires contains destructive magic information that could lead to the world's destruction, technically speaking it could be used to destroy the world in one snap, like this,

_Mikoto Misaka snapped her fingers in front of Touma Kamijou_

Electrical charges, or waves, would tend to connect to Touma's forehead, shocking him from his spacing out, he was so deep in thoughts, the expression he was making was just spot-on. He was staring at Mikoto Misaka for a while, she was flushed red, blushing, but the dense Touma didn't even took notice or realized that, he was thinking about the tears and coldness he felt while he was trying to sleep in his hospital bed. Before he knew, he then was shocked with a small electrical wave by a snap of Misaka's fingers.

"W-WOAH! HEY THAT HURTS!" Touma said, flicking and snapping back into reality as he shouts at her for doing something so intentional so suddenly without any reasons provided whatsoever.

"IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU REALIZED?! YOU WERE STARING RIGHT AT MY FACE FOR A COUPLE MINUTES NOW! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She said, getting more flustered and redder by second. The clock ticks, a second pass, and then there's Mikoto Misaka blushing redder.

"Really? Oh, sorry." Touma said, tilting his head down and lies back, going and diving back into his deep thoughts, staring off right to space. The words Misaka had said to him had no effect whatsoever, he just apologized like it was no big deal. Talk about denseness.

Mikoto, on the other hand, was angry, he simply apologized like it was normal and something to expect, like it's a small problem, a part of his daily weird things happening. She grits her teeth, clenched her fist, makes an angry expression, gets flustered red, and then...

"Umm, Biribiri? What are you doing?"

She was emitting small electrical waves, it was flowing throughout her body, she just can't handle Touma, he's too dense.

"U-UMMM- BIRIBIRI! WE COULD TALK ABOUT THIS- WAIT! WAIT! WAAAAAITTTTTTTT!"

**"**I'M SO DONE WITH YOU, IDIOT!**" **She said, resting her hands down, emitting many electrical charges inside the room, the place would be short-circuited and Touma was about to get electrocuted, infact, he's about to die.

He held up his right hand, the electrical waves simply touches it, and he then simply just cancels it out, he negates her powers, and every electrical waves would dissapear inside the room, steams would be seen piling off Touma's right hand. She was panting, and blushing.

"F-forgive me?" He said, looking at her with a slightly scared face.

Misaka was angry at him, why do he always negates her attacks? It just pisses her off really really much, she made another angry expression and that somehow made Touma's eyes widen, as like he knew what's going to happen, and he's totally not ready, he's always not ready to receive her electric blows everytime, even tho she simply just gets every ounce of her attacks negated every single time in the process of her trying to electrocutes that idiot.

**"**NEVER!**" **She said, emitting more electricity around the air and room, trying to shock and electrocutes poor Touma Kamijou who haven't even realized what he'd done wrong.

"JUSSTTTTT MYYYY LUCKKK!"~ Touma

He would say something like that along the lines of when he was being chased by Misaka in the hospital room, they were being very loud, it's disturbing. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! SUCH MISFORTUNE-" Touma said, exclaiming with a loud shouting tone of voice as he ran through the whole hospital building to save his life from the raging bull, Misaka Mikoto, Railgun of Academy City.

He was hospitalized because of something he'd gone through. Yeah, he had saved Mikoto and her sisters from getting mass-murdered by the first-ranked esper in Academy City, Accelerator. He simply fought Accelerator and had many bruises and injuries. (I'm judging his injuries from his fight with Accelerator in Railgun S, not the original one) He simply was sent flying with wind pressure, a tornado infact, created by the phychopathic Accelerator who seems to be enjoying murdering the sisters. He fell to the ground and almost died, thank god the shockwave and impact wasn't much, anyone would die from falling from very such heights, but I guess he's lucky? Considering his misfortune, he maybe have a strange luck pattern that happens during fights? We never know. (Imagine Breaker is protecting him, you maybe already know this if you've watched the anime or had read the light novels)

A few months had passed since then, Touma was all right, everything was normal. Until they agreed to a certain out-of-nowhere betting game, or perhaps, a penalty game. The conditions when he loses were set by Mikoto Misaka, but Touma fought back and set the same conditions for her if she loses, she was panicking and blushing, redder and redder by the second, the clock ticks again, and Misaka is worried sick,

_"What would he tell me to do if I lose?"_

_"What would happen to me?"_

_"W-will I even win? He have that right hand too, ya know..."_

_"N-no no Misaka! Don't think about losing to him! He's a idiot, yeah! He would never win!"_

_"But on second thought, saying 'never win' sounds odd and weird.."_

_"I-IT-IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT HIM TO W-WIN!"_

_"P-Pull yourself together, Misaka! You can do this! There's no way a idiot like him could win! Yeah, I just need to think that way, and I would win!"_

After some few hours of sweats dropping, and some more hours of fighting and protecting, Misaka came in first place, while Touma came in second. He lost the bet. He really do. He lost the Penalty game. After that, Misaka told him to go and meet him outside the shopping mall, she came first and wasn't surprised, he's always late, he was.

After Touma appears, something happens. Misaka caught Touma from the tail of her eyes, faces him, and...

"YOU IDIOT! I WAITED FOR AN HOUR!"She said, shouting at him, she was emitting electricity too towards Touma, he simply just raises and held his right hand up forward, negating the blast of electricity coming his way and smiles awkwardly.

"Wait, an hour? It's only been 30 minutes, did you came her earlier than the planned out time?" He asks, confronting her with curiosity filling every bits of his eyes.

"W-well, I-I was just in the area a-and I feel like waiting so-" She said, suddenly flushing red, blushing red as a tomato, no, what am I kidding? She's blushing a little lighter than a tomato, but she still looks like a tomato, yum.

"Well.. So you wanted me to accompany you in your shopping and carries your bags as punishment for the penalty game?" Touma said, cutting her sentence, cutting it all right on to the main point of their meet-up.

"Y-yes! You will need to assists me on my shopping for this whole day! And while we're at it, you would need to follow all my orders I gave! G-got it?" She said, still blushing and flush flustered.

"Alright, Alright... I get it, Biribiri." He said, letting out a small but noticeable sigh, he looked tired and wanted to get this all done and over with pretty quickly since he have a pile of homeworks to do, infact, mountains.

He accompanies her in her shopping, carried all her groceries and item bags, she was carrying some small bags with her, Touma had thought that he should be punished, so he should of have carried those small bags too, but Misaka said something like, "W-well, you seem troubled carrying those, so I- I just wanted to lessen your pain and sufferings, o-okay?".

By the time they finished, he wasn't carrying that much bags, he had thought, what kind of punishment is this? This is not painful or torture at all, she just wants to spend time with me, as 'friends', ofcourse.

She even cooked a proper meal and dinner for the both of them when they reached Touma's dorm room, she was a great cook, that's what Touma had thought.

"W-wow! This tastes pretty good and delicious!" Said Touma, munching on the food that was served and cooked by the GREAT Mikoto Misaka.

"R-r-really?!" She said, covering half of her face, she was rather happy, flushed red, blushing like a real tomato now, she is indeed really is flush flustered. Touma had praised her cooking! That's not something usual, right?

After the meal, Misaka had noticed Touma struggling to answers and solves the questions in his homework, she didn't lean closer to him or anything, she just simply stands in-front of him while wiping the dishes.

"What's the problem?"

Touma was rather shocked. Someone is helping him do his homework? Great! He was a happy to have Misaka help him, only a slight bit, nah, medium.

"You're gonna help me? THANK YOU MISAKA!" He said, smiling softly at her. Misaka on the other hand, was flushed red yet again and looked away facing another direction, avoiding eye contacts.

"I-idiot! It's your fault Mi-Misaka-sensei is helping you study and do your homework! You should be grateful and happy I-I'm helping you, ya know!" She said, still blushing.

"Thanks, Misaka!" He points at the problem, seeking an answer from the great Mikoto Misaka.

"Here, take a closer look" She leans a bit towards him.

"I can't see the problem-"

"Look closer" Touma pulls her closer to him.

"Y-YOU!" She flushes red again, flattered and fluttered. She simply pushes him away and shocks him.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEANNNNN, BIRIBIRIIII!"

Said Touma, exclaiming with another loud shouting tone of voice as he gets himself electrocuted by the raging uncontrolable burst of electric arches emitted by the Railgun herself, Mikoto Misaka.

A moment had passed, and now he's on the floor, electrocuted with piles of steam and dust floating overhead. "Such misfortune..."

"Hmmph..!" Misaka looks away.

Some hours had passed and he somehow survived the lectures Misaka was giving him. By the end of the day, he had a wonderful day, the punishment wasn't really a punishment, rather, it was more of a spend timer. But Misaka had helped him clear up his piles and mountains of homework! He should be happy, all the time spent for shopping and carrying her bags were all worth it. Touma told her to come again by next Saturday to help him study again, Misaka on the other hand, knowing her, she was just blushing, fluttered, flattered, and stuttering even more at the thought of him asking that, tho, it's not a thought, it's real. "Y-YEAH! I W-WOULD COME NEXT S-SATURDAY! JUST M-MEET M-ME A-AT O-OUR U-USUAL V-VENDING M-MACHINE P-PLACE A-AT 5 PM! A-AND D-DON'T BE LA-LATE, I-IDIOT!" She said, stuttering like a god didly darn Stutter Queen, she should win an award for that, thought Touma.

And by the end of it, he actually felt something plundering inside his brain, right exactly after she left, he looked at his right hand. "W-wait, I just realized, what was Biribiri doing when I woke up from the hospital? I woke up with liquid stained on my clothes too... Why is it coming back now? This is so sudden, exactly after Misaka left my field and point of view?"

It was a tricky question. It maybe wouldn't ever be solved or answered, who knows, maybe it will?

~ Chapter 1 ~ _Penalty Game_  
~ E n d


End file.
